


Was it a dream?

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on Castiel and he gets you sick. He then seduces you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it a dream?

Was it a dream?

 

Pairing:Castiel/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

You came into Dean and Sam's life early on. You are Bobby's niece and as such you knew Dean and Sam all your life practically. You had just recently came back into their lives when You all lost Bobby. You had got out of the family business for a few years going to college. You have a normal job working as a manager in a local store. You now help Dean and Sam with cases just like Bobby did.

 

You have always felt like Dean and Sam were like cousins. They asked you to help them again with a case. 

 

You were weirded out when you meet the angel Castiel. He acts shy around you. He is awkward to say the least. 

 

You now have become more of a fixture when the boys get into town they crash at your place. Which means you have to put up with an angel on your couch. 

 

You are a very good cook so Dean makes it a point to always raid your fridge. You walk into your kitchen one morning and find the Castiel eating cereal in his boxers. What was weird is the boys left yesterday. They would not be back for a week. You wonder why he is there. 

"Cas why are you here?" You ask

 

"The boys are mad at me and want me to leave them alone." Castiel says "Plus I am sick"

 

You cover yourself because you only have a tank top and boxers on. You immediately grab your robe. Castiel is a really good looking guy. You have developed feeling for him. 

"oh so you come here to get me sick." You say mad because you want to be healthy and mad because you like that he is here. 

 

"I can leave " He says looking up at you with a puppydog look in his eyes. You know you will give in. 

 

"No just do not give my your angel germs." You say but you know you want so much more than that. 

 

He stays away from you. You make chicken soup for him. He has been slowly losing his powers so he is prone to human weaknesses. 

He leaves after a few days which makes you sad. 

A few days later you get sick and you curse him out for bringing his germs into your house. 

 

You go to sleep and wake up to him laying beside you staring at you. 

"Why are you here stupid angel." You say

"Because you called me." Castiel says feeling your head which is hot. He frowns. Then he takes some of his angel healing power and heals you. 

You sit up and ask how he did that. 

"Well Y/N I was not really sick the other day but still Sam and Dean were so maybe they gave it to you." Castiel said

"But why did you act sick?" You ask looking into his pretty blue eyes. 

He smiles and kisses your nose and says "boop" then he strokes your hair. You are feeling a million things at once but then he starts kissing your forehead and cheeks then his lips lightly kiss you lips. You feel his tongue slip into your mouth. Your mouth and tongue respond immediately and you deepen the kiss. You feel like every cell your your body is doing a happy dance. 

 

His lips leave your lips and kiss down your neck. His hands lift your top over your head. He kisses down to your breasts. His tongue licks and sucks your nipples. You moan. His hands move gently down your body. His fingers work themselves into your panties making you moan. His thumb rub your clit while he sinks one of the other fingers in you. You hips met his fingers and you moan. 

 

His lips are still making their way downward. He looks up as he get the your womanhood and his hands slid down your panties. He wastes no time in burying his tongue in you. You moan loudly. 

He smiles and says "Y/N ,You might want to keep it down Dean and Sam are sleeping in the next room." You giggle. 

He goes back to licking and sucking your clit. His fingers making circles in you. You feel waves of orgasms explode and you feel like you body has gone off like a firecracker. 

 

He kisses his way up and must have took off his clothes. He plunges into you. You feel his massive member go in inch by inch. You want control so you spin him around and ride him until you both are panting. You feel another wave of pleasure hit and this time you know he is feeling the same he takes ahold of your ass and pushes you faster and faster until you both collapse from your release. He hold you and then gets up and gets dressed. 

"Where are you going?" You ask

"I have to get out there so the boys do not throttle me. Plus we have to get up early to work another lead to cure Dean" Castiel says. He then bends down and whispers in your ear to "Sleep" 

When You wake up you feel so good but however you are fully clothed and look around. There is not sign the boys were out in the living room or the guest bedroom. Was it a dream?

You step into the kitchen and find the cereal you picked up yesterday all gone. The angel ate it. Ok so maybe he was here. You go into the bathroom and find on your neck a hickey. You smile.


End file.
